Śnieżnik
by Weitarou
Summary: Kuroko do tej pory powierzał wszystkie ważne zadania komuś zdecydowanie bardziej kompetentnemu niż rozwrzeszczany blondyn. Co takiego się stało, że tym razem zdecydował się powierzyć to zadanie właśnie jemu? Głupawe KiKuro/spieprzyłam/umieram/prezent urodzinowy dla Kisi (mojej Kisi)


Mlecznobiałe, niewielkie dłonie o delikatnie przetartych knykciach, ciasno obejmowały niewielkie naczynie wypełnione czymś ciemnym i sypkim w sposób, który w pierwszej chwili przypominał jego ulubione ciasto. Ledwie powstrzymał odruch oblizania się i zamrugał zdziwiony, zauważając wetknięte w naczynie coś, co do złudzenia przypominało najzwyklejszą cebulę. Co...

\- ...Co to jest, Kurokocchi? - zainteresował się, bezwiednie wyciągając dłoń do kubka. Zaskakująco nie dostał po bebechach za próbę naruszenia przestrzeni osobistej, a wspomniana rzecz wyszła mu na spotkanie i nim zdążył odpowiednio zareagować, znalazła się w jego dłoniach. Wytrzeszczył oczy i sapnął, odruchowo przyciskając naczynie do piersi jakby w obawie przed opuszczeniem jej na podłogę. To było niespodziewane.

\- Nie mam, co z tym zrobić - wyznał Kuroko, ignorując pytanie jak i późniejszy potok niezidentyfikowanych słów i pisków. - proszę cię, żebyś się tym zaopiekował.

Kise zgłupiał. Patrzył to na niego, to na swoje ręce i nic z tego nie rozumiał. Miał się tym zaopiekować, tak?

\- Ale... co to właściwie jest? - zmarszczył brwi, obracając w palcach niewielką doniczkę. Była tak mała, że bez problemu mieściła mu się w dłoni. Wypełniona ziemią, co początkowo wywołało w nim żywy niepokój, bowiem jedna z jego sióstr przygotowywała w przeszłości szkolny projekt z dżdżownicami w roli głównej i od tamtej pory patrzył z ukosa na wszelkie rośliny doniczkowe.

Szybko, bo zaledwie po minucie intensywnego główkowania odkrył, że cebula była cebulką kwiatową, widział kiedyś podobne w kwiaciarni. Rozpromieniony, podniósł wzrok by podzielić się tym odkryciem, lecz korytarz był już pusty. Mimo wszystko nie tracił dobrego humoru i jak na skrzydłach pognał do domu, ciesząc się "prezentem", rzeczą, która była ważna dla jego kochanego Kurokocchiego.

Dotarłszy do domu, ułożył ją pieczołowicie na swoim biurku przy lampce i zamajtał nogami pod biurkiem, wpatrując się w nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Był szczerze ciekawy kwiatu, jaki kryła w sobie cebulka. Drugą, równie nurtującą rzeczą było zachowanie Kuroko. Do tej pory był święcie przekonany, że ważne sprawy powierzał komuś... powiedzmy sobie szczerze, zdecydowanie bardziej kompetentnemu niż rozwrzeszczany blondyn. Co takiego się stało, że tym razem zdecydował się powierzyć to zadanie właśnie jemu?

\- Jak zwykle tajemniczy... - westchnął w ramię, stukając paznokciem w turkusową doniczkę.

Czy powinien podlać ją i postawić w nasłonecznionym miejscu? O ile jako tako umiał obchodzić się z roślinami w rozwiniętym stanie, cebulka stanowiła dla niego zagadkę. Zagadkę, którą musiał rozwikłać, jeśli nie chciał zawieść jej właściciela swoim destrukcyjnym podejściem do wszystkiego, co było dla niego obce.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo i podrapał się w tył głowy, niechętnie rozprostowując zmęczone kończyny. Raz jeszcze spojrzał na doniczkę i ujął ją ostrożnie w zadbane palce, przenosząc ją do niewielkiego pudełka po filiżance, które następnie schował do torby. Zamierzał zasięgnąć rady w najbliższej kwiaciarni.

Następnego dnia na szczycie cebulki pojawił się ząbek zieleni, efekt jego wczorajszych starań. Kwiaciarka, choć nie miała stuprocentowej pewności do jakiej rośliny należała ta cebulka, doradziła mu parę uniwersalnych sposobów pielęgnacyjnych i na tyle prostych, że mógłby poradzić sobie z nimi z zamkniętymi oczami. Pokraśniał z zadowolenia, a kiedy chciał pochwalić się tym wyczynem u Kuroko, nigdzie go nie zauważył. Z posmutniałą i nieco rozczarowaną miną udał się do domu, mając nadzieję zastać go następnego dnia.

Kolejnego dnia z cebulki wystrzeliła ciemna, kilkucentymetrowa łodyżka. Codziennie przybywało jej parę milimetrów, a na początku tygodnia na jej szczycie pojawiły się nierozwinięte kwiaty. Zewnętrzna strona płatków była ciemnoniebieska, miejscami wpadała w delikatnie lawendowy kolor. Pełnia szczęścia jaką emanował blondyn stawała się nie do zniesienia dla reszty otoczenia, a Kuroko cudownie pozostawał nieuchwytny i kompletnie nieświadomy radości, jaką sprawił mu tym nieoczekiwanym zadaniem.

Musnął opuszkami palców na wpół rozwinięte pąki i uśmiechnął się z nieskrywaną czułością. Przez ostatnie dni był niesamowicie szczęśliwy i wdzięczny, że mógł się nimi opiekować. Gdyby tylko mógł, zatrzymałby je na dłużej, jednak Kuroko z pewnością będzie chciał je zabrać, zwłaszcza że ze zwykłej cebulki przekształciły się w coś takiego.

Ułożył wygodnie głowę na ramionach i patrzył na nie przez długie minuty, aż w końcu usnął przy biurku, gdzie trwał aż do rana. Kiedy się ocknął, aż zamarł, niemal przytłoczony cudem znalezionym na biurku. Nie pamiętał drogi do szkoły, ale tuż przy wyjściu zauważył znajomą, błękitną czuprynę, dopadł do niego i uśmiechając się szeroko, pokazał mu doniczkę.

\- Twój kwiatek rozkwitł!

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Kuroko spojrzał niemal obojętnie na kwiat i pokręcił głową, mówiąc:

\- Już nie jest mój, a twój. To śnieżnik - dodał, wskazując na bladoniebieskie kwiaty nim blondyn zdążył odzyskać głos. - Początkowo zamierzałem podarować ci kaktusa, ale uznałem, że mógłbyś go pokaleczyć.

Kise po raz drugi w ciągu dwóch tygodni doświadczył uczucia absolutnej tępoty i to za sprawą tej samej osoby. Coś zaczęło mu świtać, nadął policzki i zmarszczył brwi, składając usta w ciup.

\- Chyba on mnie, to on ma kolce! - zaprotestował, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na ruch, jaki wykonał Kuroko.

Poczuł delikatny, ciepły dotyk na dłoniach a następnie coś miękkiego i równie ciepłego na krótką chwilę musnęło jego policzek. Blondyn poczuł wzbierające się w oczach łzy wzruszenia i przycisnął dłoń do poczerwieniałej twarzy, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Kuroko uśmiechał się w sposób, który dla Kise był kompletnie obcy, nigdy wcześniej nie widział u niego takiego wyrazu.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Kise-kun.

Czuł, że teraz mógłby umrzeć szczęśliwy.


End file.
